Sakura's Mistake
by MedicNaruto
Summary: Sakura had made lots of mistakes before, but this one might be her biggest. She just unleash a Female Namikaze. A piss off female Namikaze. warning it contents yaoi, a girly looking naruto,and kyuubi and mpreg but that comes much later and a . pairing Naruooc, kyuuoc, gaalee. Kind and brotherly kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my ocs and my weapons.

Hi this is MedicNaruto speaking, I tell you that this is a yaoi fiction, so please if you don't like boyxboy don't read it. Any way I know the pairings if you want to read it, but they will come much later. the pairings are Naruoc(Kaito), Kyuuoc(Air), GaaLee (but I don't know who should be the seme or the uke, if you have suggestions please tell me) NejiTen, and ChoIno, also oneside SasuNaru. Hinata wont be paired up with anyone, because I can't see anyone worth of her except Naruto, but she will be a badass maidan, and hold Aqua, Shino will be badass too and hold Thunder, and lazy ass Shikamaru will be badass and hold Ground. I'll tell you about this guys later. oh yeah, beware of mpreg, but that will come much much later. So please be kind this is my second fiction, I'll revise my first, so people can know whats going on, thank you again for taking your time and reading this. oh if you have a suggestion for me or a adise please tell me right away, it will really help me alot. thank you again! oh and what's slash? sorry I'm new to things whole thing.

chapter !:Female Namikaze

Naruto Uzumaki a boy with blond hair, blue eyes wearing an orange jumpsuit was lying on ground half-dead. "Sakura, why?" he whispered with tears in his eyes.

Flashback no jutsu

Naruto just came to save his two teammate, Sasuke Uchiha a boy with a duck butt hair and the 'last' member of the famous Uchiha clan which hold the infamous sharingan, and Sakura Haruno, Naruto's love interest. She had pink hair and emerald eyes. She the daughter of the civilian councilor Serki Haruno. From a crazy homo snake-man that gave a hickey to Sasuke, and was about to kill Sakura if he didn't show up and save her from him. After the snake did something that really mess up his charka, by punching him in the stomach, then he was gone. Naruto about to blackout saw Sakura walking in his direction. Thinking that Sakura would help him, like she did to Sasuke,, he wasn't expecting to be kicked in the gut by the girl he loved. "Sakura why?" he asked her while coughing out blood. Sakura had a snag smirk on her face "Because your weakest line, baka" she said

"Weakest line, I saved your ass from that freak!" Naruto yelled at his teammate like she was crazy or on drugs, he couldn't figure out which one it was. "Sasuke was suppose to save me baka not the deadlast!" she shouted, yup totally crazy.

"But Sakura I always save you, and loved you" Naruto argued with his crazy pink hair teammate

"So what, you are not Sasuke-kun, so I don't care" And with that she punch him on the face with all her mighty knocking him out. Taking Sasuke, she left.

flashback no jutsu ends

"I guess I'm the really idiot for liking her" he told himself

"Yes, yes you are" he heard someone saying. Naruto looked up. He saw a man about 23 years old he had brown spiky hair and dark green eyes, but they held comfort in them instead of annoyance like the other green eyes he knows. He was dress in all black with a sword on his back. "Umm who are you? And how the hell did you get here!" asked/shouted Naruto. "Names Kai" Kai answered "And how did I get here, ummm I have no idea" He laughed will rubbing his head. Naruto did an anime style fall, even though he was still on the ground. 'You get to be kidding me' he thought . "So what are you doing here?" Naruto asked Kai, who decided to sat next to him, instead of helping him! "well, I'm here to unleash the other jailor" Kai answered.

"WHAT! another one! but I only have kyuu-" he was silence by Kai's sword. When Naruto woke-up, he was inside a sewer. 'how the heck did I get here' he thought while walking around the endless sewerage, he stopped a few times, then on the hundredth stopped, he gave up. "o.k i'm officially!" he yelled while putting his hands up in defeat.

"you been lost for a pretty while now, kid"

"wow kit, this is even your brain and your already lost in it, sad isn't it"

"come on kyuubi, you promise to be kind to my son, if I release you"

Naruto turned around to see three people, one female the rest male. The first one had spiking blond hair, bright blue eyes. He was wearing a jonin clothes, and had a white coat on, with the words fourth on the back,all in all he was the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze. The male had dark hair, and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a white troung coat, with a black red shirt, and black pants. He looked like as if he was still in his early 20s. Finally the last one had long bright red hair, and sparkly red eyes. She was wearing a short red kimono that went up to her nee. She also looked like as if she was in her early 20s. "hmmm, hi" Naruto nervously said

"hi, to you, kid" the dark hair man replied. Minato just smiled for greeting and the girl waved to him. Naruto waved back. "so, how are you guys?" he asked his three visitors.

"names Air" the dark hair replied

"I'm Minato, the fourth hokage" the blond answered

"i'm kyuubi, your first jailor" the redhead answered. Naruto was shocked! Kyuubi was a girl? "wow did not see that one coming" Naruto burst out

"what do you mean, kit?" kyuubi asked

"that you(pointing to kyuubi) is a girl"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE THINKS YOUR A GIRL KYUUBI!" Shouted Minato and Air, while both on the floor laughing like there no tomorrow. Kyuubi twitching embarrass yelled at the pair "SHUTUP!" they both shutup. 'wow, they were right, hell has no fury like a women scold' Naruto thought. After hours of scolding, Kyuubi told Naruto that he was a guy. "you sure?" Naruto asked not really convince

"positively" kyuubi answered Naruto nodded in understanding.

"so," standing down "why i'm I here?" Naruto three looked at each other then nodded. "you are here to accept your role has a female Namikaze" Minato answered.

"what's that?"

"well your'll get a bloodline, and look like a girl, and get pregnant like one too" Minato answered, while whispering the last part. He knows how female Namikaze acted, and hell he didn't wont to be on the receiving end of a mad Namikaze, thats just suicide. 'and I'm too young to die' Minato thought. "what was the last part you said again?"

"what part?"

"the part you whispered"

"you'll get a bloodline"

"no not that, one"

"you'll look like a girl and get pregnant like one"

"yeah, that part" then it hit Naruto "WHAAT!" he yelled with gold chakra starting to leak out. 'shit' the boys thought. At a second they were all behind kyuubi, coward at the sight of a piss out Namikaze. "pease not kill me" they begged, while still hiding behind kyuubi 'cowards' kyuubi thought while rolling his eyes. "kit, all Namikaze are male" kyuubi said plainly. Naruto stopped leaking chakra out and looked at kyuubi "what? why?"

"kit, there never a girl Namikaze, the clan only produce boys"

"so how do they, you know, reproduce babies or generations?"

"thats what the female Namikaze are for"

"oh,"

"any more questions kit?" Naruto shook his head "good" kyuubi eyed Minato, telling him to get up and talk. "hmm, so Naruto do you accept to be a female Namikaze?" Minato asked still behind kyuubi, there no way he'll get close to his son now. 'I dont want to be killed' was all running through his mind. "do I have a choice?" Naruto asked

"not really" Air answered

"ok, got nothing better to do" replied Naruto, nodding Minato got in front of kyuubi walked to where Naruto was standing the entire time, and put his hand on his head. "hmm what are you doing 4th?" Naruto asked. Not listening to his son, Minato concentrate and sudden there was golden charka getting out of his hand. "hmm, dad?" still not listening Minato begin to chant. "oh Flora, goddess of divine flower and light, bless thee one with your divine gift, and unleash his hiding strength and give him the power to use your divine healing powers. Oh mother of our first Namikaze, Fauna, make him into a female Namikaze!" After he finished saying these words, Naruto begin to shine, painful. "ahhhhh! It hurts!" Naruto screamed. "endure it kit!" kyuubi shouted, cheering him on

"yeah, kid, I don't want to die yet!" Air shouted, then got smack on the head by a pissed off kyuubi. "you can do it son! endure the pain, become a female Namikaze!" Minato cheered. That was all Naruto heard, before he black out. "oi wake up kid"

"kid?"

SMACK! "I'm up" Naruto yelled, while wiping his cheeks that just got bitch slap. Opening his eyes he saw it was the same man from before. "Kai?"

"you got kid" Kai smiled 'at least he remembered me' he thought. Getting up Naruto saw that he didn't have any injuries left on him. "nice look, kid, you look like a female Namikaze more now" Kai told him 'what' Naruto thought. Going to the nearest pond, he looked at his reflection, and saw that Kai was right. His blond hair was now longer and had no sigh of spikiness. His skin was more soft, and gentle to touch. His face looked more like a girl then a guy. All in all he look like a girl, expect for his now run-down kill-me orange jumpsuit. 'I look more like a girl now!' Naruto literally screamed but remembered something. Checking to see if his balls are still there, and signing in relief when he felt them. 'at least dad was right' "here" he heard Kai said. Turning around he caught a kimono? It looked just like the one kyuubi was wearing, expect in was dark orange and flower designed on it. "thanks, Ka-, wait where hell did he go!" searching around for his mystery visitor, when he didn't find him, he sighed in defeat. "I guess he go and come when ever he likes" Naruto mummer. He stopped mummering when saw a letter. Walking up and picking it up, he read it aloud. "Dear Naruto, if you are reading this that means I have left. Anyone there three scrolls in this letter, but you have to activity them after finishing reading this letter. The first scroll has all you need to know about your bloodline "bloom" and other female Namikaze stuff. The second scroll content the fan of dragons a really powerful Namikaze weapon, the last one has the sword of Sharingan, but sadly only the person you choice has your mate can use it. Anyway put your blood on the letter and the scrolls will appear to you to use, except for the third one. Green is the first, blue is the second and red is last. good luck and goodbye.

Love your grandfather

Kai Uchiha Namikaze

p.s I was all so married to a female Namikaze, so find someone you love, and live a good life with him, like a did with Aichi. Clutching the letter Naruto smiled, his grandfather was the one who was here and help him unleash his other jailor aka his bloodline or Air, his still confuse who is the other jailor, but right now he was leaning towards his bloodline. Baiting his finger and putting drips of his blood on the letter, it erupted on him, and reveal three scrolls. One was green, the other blue and the last red. 'wow, he was right!' Taking the scrolls he left. 'time to find my traitor of a teammates' he thought 'and get revenge to a certain pink hair bitch' he added. Like the say karma is a bitch, and a certain pink hair bitch was about to find out.

Information

Bloodline: Bloom

Users: Female Namikaze, Naruto

Ability: able to control plants, and flower at will. This does not said ever useful, but bloom can make giant plant beast that are stronger than the nine beast in their beast form. Also are able to make copies of someone, with all their own jutsus applied to them, just like in the anime, but the person needs to touch a flower in their lifetime. Lastly Blooms flowers are also known to never burn, since its a goddess gift.

Weapon: sword of Sharingan

User: who ever Naruto choose has is mate, Kai

Ability: able to control the nine beast, and give sharingan to it user. It also has it own set of jutsu that the user can use. Its known to be the strongest sword known to man.

Weapon: Fan of the dragons

Users: Female Namikaze, Naruto

Ability: able to summoned hurricanes, floods, tornados, and earthquakes and the users will. It known to be able to not miss at all, excepts if the user wants it to. Its called the fan of the dragons, because of its ability to control the five big dragons bosses, who are name Air, Thunder, Aqua, Ground, and Flame.

That my beginning of Sakura's Mistake. review please, be kind and give me suggestions. Please tell me if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter of Sakura's Mistake, please enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only my ocs

Chapter 2: Holder of the Earth dragon and I will Never forgive you!

Sakura Haruno was tanning Sasuke's wounds when they were suddenly attacked! Jumping ahead of the wounded Sasuke, Sakura pulled out her kunai from her pocket, and got into a protected position. "come out!" she shouted clutching the kunai for dear life. "wow, this too easy" she heard someone said. 'it sounds like a girl, maybe the enemy kunoichi' she thought 'CHU, your right' her other self agreeing. "remember Kin, we're only here to kill the Uchiha, nothing more, got it" the other voice said.

"can we at least have fun with her?" the last voice asked

"NOO!" the kunoichi shouted

"only if she's worth it" the middle one said

"yes!" the last one cheered. Then they showed them self to Sakura. The first was a girl. She had very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wore a forehead protector, a pale green vest and snake patterned pants and scarf. The second one had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm for most of his attack. The last one had spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. He wore a snake pattern scarf around his neck. "wh-who are you guys?" Sakura asked still scared but stood where she was. The girl smiled evilly then introduce herself "i'm Kin" she said 'this" pointed to the middle one " is Dosu" and finally pointed to the last one "is Zaku. we are here to kill the Uchiha,so move aside and no one will get hurt" Kin finished. Sakura immently shook her head in a no, and ran towards Zaku, because he looked like the weakest line. "for Sasuke-kun!" she yelled when she tried to stab Zaku in the chest. Key word tried. Zaku dodge her attack, then hit her on the back. "ahhh" she screamed in pain, then dropped on the ground, coughing up blood. "wow, she weak" Zaku said plainly. Kin nodded disappointed. She thought at least she'll be pretty strong kunoichi, but turned out she was weak. "kill her" Dosu ordered. Sadly Kin nodded, and ran toward Sakura and give her a kick to the stomach. Rolling like a ball she hit a near by trees and coughed up more blood. "kill the Uchiha, like lord Orochimaru ordered" the leader said. Ganging near the wound Uchiha, they were stopped by a kunai. "I'm not(pant) done yet(pant)" Sakura panted while blood was dripping from her mouth. Kin smiled, then vanish and reappeared next to Sakura. Grabbed her long pink hair, then yank it. "st-stop, please" she begged while screaming in pain. Kin again smiled and shook her head, and continued to pull Sakura's hair. Sakura finally can't take it, and grabbed the nearest kunai and cut off her long pink hair, and finally escaping Kin. Getting up Sakura again threw a kunai at Kin, when Kin dodge itt, Sakura ran towards her and shouted "clone jutsu." With two more Sakura, one ran to the right, the other to the left and finally the original to the middle. They all threw kunais at Kin, who again dodge it, then got hit by Sakura when she was dodging the kunai, one the face. "chu, got you" Sakura said, but got silence by a kick in the guts. "hmm, no no you don't" Then started beating up Sakura. Near one of the bashes, hide team 10, watching the whole event. "should we help them, Ino?" asked a big bone kid eating a bag of chips. The said girl had long blond hair and was wearing purple clothes. "I-I don't know" she replied

"of course you know, troublesome women" The last membered said, getting a smack on the head "whats that for?" he said in pain

"for being a lazy ass, and not coming up with a plan to save team 7!" Ino shouted, but not too loud, to blow their cover up. Smiling the lazy ass, told his teammates the plan. "so, when they confuse by the smoke bomb, Ino you control the girl with you mind jutsu" Ino nodded, "Choji, you try to smash the spiky kid" Choji nodded and gulped at the same time, "and finally I'll try to take on the leader" he finished then sighed 'this is so troublesome' he thought. Getting up he pulled a bomb from his pocket then threw it, at the fight. All Sakura saw was a black smoke, and black shadow coming out of nowhere and heading towards Dosu, then she heard "shadow capture success"(or whatevery he says I don't remember). She looked and saw Shikamaru Nara the pose, holding Dosu down, and Choji Akimichi turning to a huge ball and rolled near Zaku and finally her love rival Ino, trying to use her family mind jutsu on Kin. Finally able to use it, Ino possess Kin, and attack Zaku with Choji. Hitting him and damaging him, both Ino and Choji high fived each other. The party needed early, when Sakura hit Ino with a kunai. Shikamaru dropped his jutsu and hold on Dosu and ran to his fall teammate, who want back to her original body, with a wound to the chest. She started to cough up blood, looked at her childhood friend and asked "why Sakura?"

"Because you guys are not Sasuke-kun"

"So we came to save your sorry ass and this is the thanks we get, you bitch!" Choji shouted at the pink hair girl. Sakura was drawn back, Choji was never this mad, before. "yeah, you bitch we came here to save you and you try to kill one of ours! right Ino. Ino? INO!" Shikamaru shouted, then started to shake his fall teammate "Ino, please wake up" Choji shouted, still no replied, Shikamaru put his hand on his teammate pulse and paled. "Choji" Choji looked up "she's dead" all was silence, no bird chanting songs, no trees blowing, and no one talked, until Choji cried out. Shikamaru bowed his heads down, and let the tears fall down. That bitch! It was all her felt that Ino dead! "I hate that bitch!" he whispered

"Do you wish to get revenge, for your fall teammate?" Shikamaru perked up

"who said that?" he asked, looking around he saw that he was side a forest with lots and lots of deer. "where I'm I?" he asked

"Inside our own mind" the same voice replied. Shikamaru turned around to see, a huge tree, and inside the tree there was a huge dragon. The dragon had brown skin and red eyes. His brown skin looked rough, and he had one giant tail. "wow, thats one huge tail!" Shikamaru shouted. "yeah I know" the dragon replied lazily. Standing down and patting the nearest deer, Shikamaru looked up and asked "who are you?"

"I'm Ground the dragon of the earth" Ground replied

"Dragon of the earth what's that?" Shikamaru asked. Ground eyed the boy and sighed a troublesome. "well the dragons are the elements representatives. My big brother Air, represent wind, my big sister, Aqua represent water, my little brother Thunder represent lightning and my other little brother Flame represent fire and you know what I represent" Shikamaru nodded in understanding. "so what are you doing here, you know in my mind"

"waiting for you to awake me" Ground replied

"what awake?! aren't you awake?" Shikamaru asked for what felt like the hundredth. Ground shook his head "no I'm afraid I'm not, you have to get me into my human form"

"your human form?"

"yup, but you have to pass my test"

"test what test?!" Ground sighed again 'I thought I picked a smart one, not a dump one'

"just take that stupid test BAKA!" Then Ground hit Shikamaru with his tail, send him to the test zone. "ok, first I was in the forest of death, then I was in my mind, now where the hell i'm I?" Shikamaru shouted clearly pissed but that didn't last long, when he felt himself moving. He looked down and saw he on sand, and not just any sand he was on "QUACK SAND!" he yelled, and tried to ran up the sand, but had no luck. "you are going to die" he heard a voice said "no I'm not" Shikamaru argued still using his method, and still failing. The voice sighed and look at Shikamaru in disgust "look lazy ass, I know that you'll never get out of here alive"

"really?" Shikamaru asked

"yeah" the voice replied, now coming out

"how"

"because I'm you lazy ass. and I know that the one plan you never got to solve is how to get out of a quack sand alive" the voice replied with a more humanoid appearance has Shikamaru. "ho-how d-di y-you find o-out tha-" Shikamaru shuttered

"I'm you and your me, what you know, I know" the humanoid Shikamaru plainly said. Shikamaru eyed the humanoid and saw it or he was right, then he felt himself again getting closer to the center of the quack sand. He was getting close to his death! Getting his legs to work, Shikamaru begin again to walk up the sand, but felt it was hopeless. 'I'm going to die' Shikamaru thought "yeah you are going to die" his humanoid self say. Shikamaru put his hands down in defeat, and let the sand take him to the center. "hahaha, in the end you choice to give up! ah and they called you a genius!" the humanoid teased. Shikamaru with his head down heard the teased and begin to question his genius. "don't listen to him Shika" Shikamaru perked up and saw Choji? "Choji what are you doing here?" he asked 'haha, I have no idea" Choji laughed Shikamaru did a anime fall, "but," Shikamaru looked up "I know only you can solve this, and no one else, Shika, you know why" Shikamaru shook his head "because your Shikamaru Nara, the smartest person I know, and MY BEST FRIEND, SO YOU BETTER NOT DIE SHIKA!" Choji yelled pulling out his all his love for his friend. "Choji" Shikamaru said "fatass is right" he heard someone said. Shikamaru turned around and saw Ino. "Ino?" he asked and also feeling like crying. "you got it lazy ass" Ino said smiley. "lazy ass, I know the part where Sakura kills me was not part of your plan, but what I do know is, you lazy ass(pointing at Shikamaru) is the smartest, laziest person I know, also your my best friend so DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP SHIKAMARU NARA!" Ino shouted with big smile on her face. "Ino is right Shikamaru you are the smartest out of all of us, so you better not give up!" he looked up and saw Naruto was there too."naruto"

"Nar-Naruto-kun i-is rig-right yo-you ar-are the sma-smartest, So Please NOT GIVE UP SHIKAMARU-KUN!" Hinata shutter then shouted "hinata"

"Hinata-san is right, you are the smartest so you better not give up" Shino said "shino"

"yeah don't give up, Shikamaru" Kiba barked "kiba" Shikamaru looked around and saw all his friends where there for him "guys" he said teary up. They smiled at him and shouted all together in union "YOU BETTER NOT GIVE UP SHIKAMARU! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" Shikamaru flank his eyes open and begin to move upward getting out of the center. "wh-what?! why aren't you dead?" his humanoid asked. "This is for Choji," he said while the sand become to crumble one by one. "what are you doing?!" the humanoid asked while panic begin to raise from him. "for Ino" he said then he began to glow in a brownish color. "stop" the humanoid said "for Naruto" walking the sand began to turn to dust. "Stop" the humanoid said again "for Hinata" the quack sand disappeared only to be replace by ground. "STOP!" the humanoid yelled. "for Shino" getting close to his humanoid self Shikamaru, release his brown glow and capture the humanoid. "STOP!" the humanoid shouted "for Kiba" the ground began to crumble at the amount of energy Shikamaru produce. "and finally for my friends!" he shouted while punching his humanoid self with all his strength, demolishing him in the process. Shikamaru fell down and begin to pant heavy. "good joy kid" he heard someone said. Looking up he saw a man. He had medium brown hair that he tie it up in a ponytail. He also had blue eyes like the first two. He wears a troung coat, but it was brown. He had a plain brown shirt and a plain brown pants, and he looked lazy. "who are you" Shikamaru asked. The man smirked, and stared at Shikamaru. "you don't remember me kid?" he asked. Shikamaru shook his head. The man laughed, "haha this is too funny. anyway its me Ground" Shikamaru was shouted! "wait you get be Ground, Ground was a fucking dragon, your a human!" Shikamaru

"Kid, what did I tell you to release?" Ground asked

"Your human form, oh"

"yeah, and you did it kid, congrz you just become the holder of the earth dragon" Ground said while stretching out his hands for Shikamaru can take it. Taking the stretch out hand, Shikamaru was back at his feet. "so what are we going to do now?" Shikamaru asked. "I don't know, but I do know that you(pointing to Shikamaru) is going back to the real world" Ground said. "wha-" Shikamaru was then punched on the face and force out of his own mind. "aah, where I'm I?" he asked

"well you are at the forest of death Shika, why did you asked" Choji has best friend answered him. "yeah, lazy ass we were still at the forest" a certain voiced said

"INO!" immediately getting up, Shikamaru hugged his female teammates. "let go lazy ass, your hug is crushing me"

"sorry" letting go of Ino, he asked the most important question "how are you alive your suppose to be dead?"

"yeah, I know but Naruto saved me" Ino replied

"Naruto? where is he?"

"right here" replied Naruto, getting inside of the cave that he just realize they were inside of. He looked around and saw he was talking to a girl? She had long blond hair, and skin that looked like a goddess. She was wearing a kimono dark orange with flower design on it, and only goes near her knees. "hmm hi do I know you?" The girl laughed "its me, Shikamaru, Naruto" Naruto said

"Naruto! why do you look like a girl?" Shikamaru asked again. Naruto again laughed and eyed Shikamaru with the eye "why shouldn't I" he said sweetly, but to Shikamaru he could of swear to kami that he saw the shinigami behind Naruto. "yo-you l-look go-good Naruto, and its t-totally fine that you look like a girl" Shikamaru shuttered. Going back to the happy smiled instead of the 'i'm going to kill you now' smiled Naruto said "good" and went to heal Ino again. No one really talked, until Sakura walked in. "what are you doing here" Choji said darkly at the girl. Sakura again filched at the way Choji was walking to her. "I'm just here to tell you guys that I'm really sorry for what I've done. Please forgive me!" she said. We looked at each other until Naruto said "no"

"WHAT! why?" Sakura asked

"first of all you tried to kill me, then you tried to kill Ino, who saved your sorry ass, so hell no bitch!" Naruto yelled

"but I'm sorry, you got to forgive now" she begged

"actually, no we don't, and I'm with Naruto with the hell no" Choji said

"yeah Sakura, you did kill me, if it wasn't for Naruto I'll still be dead, so I'll never forgive you" Ino added sadly. This was her childhood friend, but her obsession of Sasuke is getting to far, to the point she'll kill anyone thats not her precious Sasuke-kun, and she did not want to face the shinigami again. "Ino is right, you killed your own comrades, and so no we team 10 will never forgive you" Shikamaru declared, with Choji and Ino nodded in agreement. Sakura looked around and saw noone was forgive her so she cried "bu-but Naruto beat me to a bloody piled, please forgive me! I'm SORRY NARUTO! I'M SORRY INO" she screamed while still crying. Naruto shook his head in disgust 'what did I see in her?' he asked himself. "Sakura" Sakura perked up "the beating was fun. But to actually forgive you, thats impossible" Naruto finished and turned around focusing on Ino again. "But your teammates!" Sakura shouted. Naruto eyed her

"did that stop you from leaving me?" he asked her. Sakura was surprised at his question

"no" she whispered

"did that stop you from trying to kill me?" he asked her again. Sakura hung her in shame.

"no" she whispered again

"so, why should I forgive you, when you betrayed me, who like Ino saved you"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun"

"that won't work one me anymore bitch"

"but-"

"no but please just leave Sakura" Ino told her ex-friend. Putting her head down, Sakura walked out of the cave. Finishing Ino with her wounds, Naruto got up and dragged Shikamaru to a back of the cave. "what troublesome woman" Naruto glared at him "I-I me-mean m-man" he shuttered. "so," Naruto started "holder of the earth dragon, huh?" Naruto said. Shikamaru and Ground both yelled out "HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Naruto slapped Shikamaru on the cheeks, standing him to the ground and breaking the ground. "opps, sorry about that, I keep forgetting how strong I gotten. But keep it down you don't what the others to know"

"no problem, it didn't hurt much" Shikamaru ghased while spitting out blood. Getting up Shikamaru asked Naruto "how do you know I was the holder of the earth dragon?" Naruto smiled. "Shikamaru do you know Air?" Naruto asked

"well duh, Air is Ground's older brother" Shikamaru stopped and looked at Naruto "who do you know about Air?" he asked the preteen, but inside he knew the answered. "because," Naruto started, "I have Air inside of me" '**so he's the holder of the Wind dragon**' Ground said inside of Shikamaru's mind "but" Shikamaru and Ground perked up "Air has not found a human worthy of him." he finished. Then looked at the holder of earth with a sweet smiled "so Shikamaru," Naruto started again, "help me find someone who's worthy to become the holder of wind dragon. Help me find Air's holder, Shikamaru"

**Well that's my second chapter of Sakura's mistake and if anyone was wondering what happened when Shikamaru was taking the test please tell, me so I can make it, but I at least need a vote. Yes is from it and No is not for it. easy much. Please review and be kind. MedicNaruto out.**


	3. Chapter 3

This the third chapter of Sakura's Mistake please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my ocs

The awake of Thunder

Shikamaru Nara was impatiently waiting for Naruto Uzumaki. His team just got to the next round of the Chuunin Exams, and were waiting for the others arrival. So far only team 8 was there, team 9 was also there, and Shikamaru couldn't help thinking that they finally can clone humans now, while looking at team 9. "look at that eyebrows of his" Ground said, while still staring at the bow cut hair, wearing green jumpsuit kid. "yeah I can't believe they can go that thick" Shikamaru mentally said. Not notice the arrival of team 7 until Naruto hit him on the head, making the ground become one with him. "oww, troublesome blonde stop doing that! you could kill me someday with that strength of yours" he yelled in pain. Naruto smiling replied

"sorry about that, keep forgotten how strong I become"

"yeah right" Shikamaru whispered

"what was that?" Naruto asked

"Not-nothing at al-all Nar-Naruto" Shikamaru shuttered

"thought so" going back to their teams, they stand in line and the hokage came out and give a really boring speech. "with fuck is this?!" Naruto screamed in his mind. "I came to fight, not to listen to this crap. I mean how the hell needs to know about the history of the Chuunin Exams!"

"dido that kid, I was expecting a bloody battle to the death, not this" Air said complete angry.

"Air-kun be nice, I bet they are going to fight after his boring speech is over" kyuubi said. The hokage stopped talking getting Naruto's, Air's and Kyuubi's hopes up, until he said about the benefits of been a chuunin. "ok, old man when the hell can we fight!"Kyuubi yelled. Air just looked at the piss out boy and thought 'he's pretty cute when he's mad' "Mad ,huh" Ground asked telepathy "you bet I am! I mean WHERE THE hELL WILL THEY START RIPPINg THEIR GUTS UP!" kyuubi shouted, while going crazy

"wow and I thought Air was the blood thirst one" Ground said in amazement

"didn't I tell you women or girly looking boys are troublesome" Shikamaru said, then felt two killing instant aiming at him, promising pain lots and lots of pain. "what did you say?" Kyuubi and Naruto said at the same time, cracking their knuckles and walking toward the scared Nara. "nothing" Shikamaru quickly said then left, before he dies.

The hokage finally after four hours of boring speeches talked about the next round. "so the big black board in front of me will decide who fights who, and who will go to the next round the exams now look at the board(everyone looked up and stared at the board) the first fighter will be… " The board started and leaded on Sasuke v.s Sakura. Naruto, Air, Kyuubi, Ground, and Shikamaru stared at the board for what felt like centuries. 'you got to be kidding me" was all reading through their minds. "all, but Sasuke and Sakura, leave and go stand at the bars" the hokage ordered. Everyone left, went to stand at the bars, and watch the fight that was going to come. Sadly Sakura foreit before the jounin can say "start" "ok that was the worse match every, Sakura" Naruto said when Sakura got there "sorry Naruto but I can't hurt Sasuke-kun his important to me" Sakura told him, while waiting for the next match.

"you can hurt your own teammate, and kill your own comrades, but you can't fight against an emo? wow Sakura you keep getting more pathetic by the minutes" Naruto spat, then want back to the board. It said Kin v.s Ino. Kin smiled it was payback time. Ino gulp, and started to walk down toward the area. Before she can get down, Naruto tipped Ino on the shoulder and whispered "you can do it, don't give up or back down, got it oh also use 'it'" Ino smiled and nodded. With new confidence she want to fight. "hmm, Naruto what's "it"?" Choji asked. Smiling sweetly at the big bone he replied "thats a secret" then went back to his team. "I got a bad feeling about this 'it'" Ground said

"Me too, me too" Shikamaru sighed. The match was actually good. Ino used her family jutsus and control Kin for like a whole minutes until Kin's will kick her out. Kin used her sound jutsu to try and defeat Ino but Ino use "it" and after "it" Ino was declared the winner. Ino ran up to her teammates and sensei and shouted "I did it! I actually won!"

"congrats Ino I know you can do it. just do use that jutsu on us" their sensei said. sighing Ino agreed not to use "it" on them. Sakura walked up to the group and asked "why did you do that Ino?" smiling Ino pointed to Naruto and said "Naruto teach it to me"

"what! why didn't he not teach it too me?" Sakura asked

"because Sakura I didn't try to kill him" Ino plainly said, then went back to her teammates. Sakura sighed and thought 'maybe a made a mistake, and I shouldn't attack Naruto' 'Chu you think' sighing again she went back to her team. The next match went by really fast. Shikamaru won his match with out using Ground, who was disappointed he didn't fight. Temari beat Tenten with a B-class wind jutsu, when Tenten started to fight her in a taijutsu battle. Naruto destroyed Kiba in a second, by a punch to the face, knocking the dog boy out immediately. "wow, how the heck do I survive that everyday?" Shikamaru asked himself

"because of me, kid, and without me, you'll be a pancake right now" Ground answered him

"thanks Ground"

"you are welcome it's what I do best."

"Shino v.s Zaku" Shino got up and walked to the area quietly "go-good l-luck Shino-kun" Hinata shuttering while cheering for her teammate. "thank you hinata-san, I wll do my best" Shino said then left. reaching the last step toward the area, he heard someone said "so your my holder?"

"who said that?" he asked then felt like he was hit by lightening. Waking up Shino saw that he was inside a big bug house, with lots and lots of differents bugs. Some of the bugs Shino wish to see and some he already seen."where I'm I?" he asked while being amaze by the beauty of the place. "inside your mind, bugs boy" he heard the same voice answered him. He turned around and saw the biggest beast he ever saw with his own two eyes. It was dragon. A yellow dragon with red vampire, a spiky tail, and with huge sharp claws. He was bigger than the hokage mountain. "hmm, who are you dragon-san" Shino asked politely. The dragon eyed him then sighed "names Thunder, the dragon of Lightening" Thunder said

"dragons of lightening whats that?" Shino asked

"you I'm not going to answered that question for you asked my big brother Ground for the answered" Thunder said

"Ground? who's that?" Shino asked again.

"just take the test brat" Thunder yelled ignoring his question again

"wait,what tes-" he like shikamaru was silence by Thunder's tail. Feeling like he was fire, Shino quick woke up. Looking around he saw he was inside a burning house. He started to cough, but silence it by putting his hands over his mouth. 'where I'm I?' he asked himself he walked around the burning house trying to find an exit, but he found none. 'what kind of house doesn't have a door or a exit' he asked himself. Then he saw a rock? "wha-" more rocks came felling and destroy the burning house. Hiding behind a burning chair, getting burn on the process Shino was safe from the rocks. 'why are they trying to do? stoning me to death?' he asked himself. Then heard yelling "Kill the Bug demen!"

"destroy him"

"Did the fire destroy him?"

"no he's a demen, nothing but rocks can kill him"

"My name is Shino Aburame, not bug Demen!" Shino shouted. He then heard no more voices until he saw eight little figures in front of him. "your a demen, bugs boy!" the duck ass hair one said. "I can't believe you live, bug freaks" the pink haired one said. The blonde just looked at him with pity. "your a bug demen, Shino" The dark short hair said

"demen" the kids chanted together

"demen, bug demen, your a demen Shino" they repeated. Shino with each chanted lowers his heads in shame "no one wants to play with you"

"no one wants you"

"you should should die" Shino felt like letting the flames consume him and kill him, at least heaven will be a better place for him. "go-good l-luck Shino-kun" he heard someone said. 'that voice its so familiar, its Hinata-san's voice! the real Hinata-san' looked at the dark haired girl he said "your not Hinata" the girl looked at him in shocked!

"yes I am! I'm Hinata Hyuuga!" she shouted. Shino smirked

"the real Hinata would be shuttering not shouted, that means your a fake" he said while pointing to the fake Hinata. "wha-" then she exploded in front of everyone. 'wow did not see that one coming' Shino thought. He began to cough uncontrolled 'shit, I'm still in the burning house, got to do this fast' pointing to the blonde "your not Naruto, your just too quiet" the fake Naruto exploded. pointed to the other blonde "not Ino, your hair isn't on a ponytail" fake Ino exploded

pointed to the lazy ass looking kid "not Shikamaru, did not say troublesome" the fake Shikamaru exploded

pointed to the dogboy "not Kiba, you don't have your master with you" the fake Kiba exploded

pointed to the big boned "not Choji,you don't have your chips with you, plus your not big boned" the fake Choji exploded. Looked at the pink and duckass haired kids and sighed "both of you are Sakura and Sasuke, sadly. You two are both emo,stupid bastards and bitches" after he said that they also exploded. 'weird, I thought they only exploded if there fake' shrugged Shino got up and ran to find an exit from a burning house. The stoning happened again, but Shino didn't care, one even it his eyes and made it bleed, but he kept on going. 'shit almost out of oxygen, I went make it! plus I don't know if I should turn right or left' "turn right Shino-kun" a angelic voice said. He looked up and saw Hinata? She was wearing a blue angel costume with the halo and the wings for bonus. Trusting his angelic friend he turned right. 'now up or down' "go up Shino, down will lead you to more flames" he heard another voice said. He looked up and saw Naruto? He had on the same angel costume as Hinata except it was orange instead of blue, with the halo and wings. Taking Naruto's suggestion he went up panting. 'about to lose air' he said subconscious to himself. "Shino you better not gave up the exit is this way" he heard Ino yelled. He looked up and see Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji all wearing angel costumes 'is it halloween or am I dead and every one is an angel now' shaking it off he ran where they were and saw an exit. Feeling burning coat, Shino jumped, but before he left he said "thanks guys" then he jumped

"hey what are friends for" was the last thing he heard before he and the ground become one. "Shino wake up" he felt like someone was trying to make him up. "oh fuck it, Shino Sasuke is destroying your bug collection" that got him. Shino wake up immediately "huh where is he!" He heard someone laugh and said "wow for a holder your obsess with bugs" Shino looked up and saw a young man. He had blond hair, but his was not pointing has Naruto. He also had blue eyes, but his was more like Air's. He had a yellow troung coat on. He had a blue shirt and black pants on. "hmm who are you?" Shino asked, but a part of him seems to know the answered. The man laughed "man you asked a lot of Shino-kun, it's me Thunder" Thunder? but wait wasn't Thunder a dragon? The test! "I pass your test, and you reveal your self I am right?" Shino asked. Thunder smiled "for a kid who asks too many questions, your right" Shino smiled put out his fist into a bump "Friends?" he asked

"Friends" Thunder replied "now go back to the real world, you have a match right?"

"real world, what do you mea-" Then he was back to where he was before entering his mind. "Shino-kun?" no response "Shino-kun" still no response "SHINO-KUN" he jolted up in surprise. Then remembering where he was he looked at his worried teammate and said "sorry Hinata-san, I was lost in my thoughts" nodding Hinata understanding, and let her teammate go to war, or battle whatever it was called. Getting there Shino heard Zatu yelled "finally man you take forever for a Aburame! are you are you sure your not a Nara?" Shino simply nodded. "the battle between Shino of the leaf and Zatu of the sand is about to start!" the proctor declared "are you both ready?" they both nodded "ok, begin!" Shino jumped back and was ready to release his bugs when he heard "fight him head on"

"Thunder?" he asked in his mind

"you bet Shino-kun" Thunder replied

"how are you doing this?"

"doing what?"

"you know we and you talking without meeting face to face"

"it's called telepathy, Shino-kun, now fight only using taijutsu"

"WHAT! but I'm bad at taijutsu!"

"yeah, but you got me"

"what does that mean?"

"I'm Thunder Shino-kun, the fucking dragon of lightening, and you Shino Aburame are my holder, that means whatever power I had, you can borrowed for a short time. and I'm letting you borrow my lightening strike taijutsu, which you should use right about NOW!" Shino got out the conversation with Thunder and saw Zatu was about to attack him. Shino panic, then did what Thunder told him to do, he use taijutsu. First he blocked Zatu attack, which surprise him and his fellow genins. After blocking Shino went in a down movement and yelled "lightening strike: level 1 divine kick!" his feet started to form bolts of lightening, and turned golden with the amount of lightening they receive. Shino then kicked Zatu on the right side of his face, sending shocks into his body and ultimate paralyze him. But poor Zatu didn't tell Shino that, so when Shino delivered a quick lighening kick to his right arm, Shino ultimately broke it for good. All you heard was a painful scream, then complete silence. No one talked at all until the proctor declared Shino the winner. One the stane two people looked shocked and happy at the same time. One girl fainted of what became of her teammate. Two preteens had their mouth on the floor with everyone else. A smoker went to talk to a beautiful woman "hmm, Kurenai, I thought you told me Shino sucks at taijutsu" he asked the woman now known has Kurenai "he does, while did" she replied

"did that look like a sucker" the smoker asked Kurenai shook her head in a no and stared at her student "I just can't believe he moved like…"

"lightening" nodding they went to congrats Shino when Naruto and Shikamaru grabbed him and left the room. "I guess they want to tell to him privesty" Kurenai said. The smoker just shrugged and went back to his team, then remember one of the kids was his student. 'great, I wonder what they are doing about'

Shino looked at Naruto, Naruto looked at Shikamaru and Shikamaru looked at Shino. "so," Shino started, "why did you two kidnap me?" he asked the pair

"we didn't kidnap you" Naruto said slight mad

"yeah, we simply want to talk to you" Shikamaru said

"talk about what?" Shino asked. Naruto and Shikamaru both smirked in gentle "about the dragons" they both said. Shino's eyes went wide, if you can see them. "ho-how, d-did you know" he shuttered. The pair laughed at his reaction "because silly.." Naruto started

"we are holders too, while not Naruto he's trying to find Air's holder, and is forcing me to join him" Shikamaru finished. Shino looked at them, with a smile,"so how do you have, Shikamaru?" he asked the lazy ass.

"Ground the dragon of earth, you?"

"Thunder the dragon of lightening"

"cool, that means we only, have to find the holder of Aqua the dragon of water, and we have all the holders together" Naruto cheered. Nodding the holders, plus a non-holder went back to the exams, but someone without their knowledge was watching them. "so those are the holders of your brothers, Lady Aqua-seme"

"yes, my beautiful maidan, they are"

"so, when can we reveal our self my Lady" Aqua thought for a second, then said

"Soon, my maidan, soon. now go back to the exams before anyone notice you are missing"

"hai, my lady" then she melt into the air and disappeared.

My third chapter of Sakura's Mistake, please review and comment.

Anyway who do you think will be the holder of the water dragon?

will it be

Sakura-

Hinata-

Ino-

Tenten-

please poll, and I'll tell you next week.

MedicNaruto out


End file.
